


Ride the Magic (podfic)

by Wynkat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movie Universe, the avengers 2012
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and a Disembodied sexy voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Magic (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride the Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405780) by [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990). 



> I wanted some Loki/Disembodied sexy voice... So I wrote it. Cuz that's how I roll!

Ride the Magic  
by Eeyore9990  
Time: 5:24  
[Ride The Magic](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qv8hablqg2imvu2/Ride_The_Magic.mp3)


End file.
